


The High Warlock of Gotham City

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, Batwoman (TV 2019), Shadowhunters (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shadow World Setting (Shadowhunter Chronicles), F/F, Femslash, Fluff, High Warlock Kate Kane, I'm just borrowing the world, Kara at the Academy, Kate Kane Adopts Parker Torres, Magic, Parabatai Kara & Alex, Shadowhunter Kara Danvers, in that no Shadowhunters characters appear, it's not a crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Kara Danvers was a Shadowhunter, had grown up in a family of Shadowhunters. She had friends in other Institutes, but when one demon attacks three Institutes before fleeing to Gotham City, she and her friends need the help of the High Warlock of Gotham City.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Sophie Moore, Eddie Thawne/Iris West, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane, Killer Frost/Caitlin Snow, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nyssa al Ghul/Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Querl Dox/Winn Schott Jr.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	The High Warlock of Gotham City

Arrowverse || Kanvers || The High Warlock of Gotham City || Kanvers || Arrowverse

Title: The High Warlock of Gotham City – The Shadowhunter and Her Warlock

Fandom: DC Comics / Arrowverse

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim, all rights for the comics reserved to DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: f/f, Shadowhunters AU, magic, m/m, m/f

Main Pairing: Kate/Kara

Side Pairings: Alex/Sophie, Killer/Snow, Brainy/Winn, Nyssa/Felicity & Oliver/Felicity, Eddie/Iris

DC Characters: Katherine 'Kate' Kane, Kara Danvers, Alexandra 'Alex' Danvers, Winn Schott Jr., Querl Dox | Brainiac 5, J'onn J'onzz, Parker Torres, Mary Hamilton, Sophie Moore, Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak, John Diggle, Laurel Lance, Sara Lance, Barry Allen, Iris West, Eddie Thawne, Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow, Killer Frost, Nyssa al Ghul

Summary: Kara Danvers was a Shadowhunter, had grown up in a family of Shadowhunters. She had friends in other Institutes, but when one demon attacks three Institutes before fleeing to Gotham City, she and her friends need the help of the High Warlock of Gotham City.

**The High Warlock of Gotham City**

_The Shadowhunter and Her Warlock_

Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers used to be the heads of the National City Institute. The Danvers family was an old and well-respected line of Shadowhunters.

Kara El had grown up in Idris though, in Alicante where her mother was the Inquisitor. When Kara was ten, Idris was under attack and Alicante suffered great losses, among them nearly the entire house of El, the only survivors being Kara and her older cousin Clark. However, Clark was only barely an adult and while him and Kara used to have fun in Idris together, he was too young to face the responsibility of raising her himself, especially not since she was heavily traumatized – and so was he too, he had his own trauma and loss to deal with. So Kara was brought to National City and taken in by the Danvers family, who have been close to the Els.

Kara had a hard time adjusting and at first, she had problems adjusting to it. The Institute was different than Alicante – the _culture_ alone was different, Idris was all about the old traditions, while the Institute was heavily influenced by mundane culture and developments. Kara, raised traditionally, had problems fitting in with the 'cool crowd', especially with her new adopted sister.

At least in the beginning. One of the perks Kara had from her upbringing was that she was incredibly cunning and well-trained and, in their sparring together, Kara and Alex grew closer, became actual sisters – and more. In their early teen years, the two of them became parabatai.

By the time Kara turned fourteen, the academy was rebuilt and they had things running again. Kara was more than eager to go back to Idris, even if it was only for training.

/break\

Kara smiled and took a deep breath. The air in Idris smelt different than in National City. Well, that made sense, considering National City was polluted by cars and such while Idris steered largely clear off technology in general, but this in particular.

She was a bit sad that she couldn't share this experience with her cousin, but Clark had already been through the academy before the attack had happened, he was already a fully fledged Shadowhunter, working in Metropolis with his parabatai James Olsen. He had however wished her well and told her that she was going to have fun and that she would become a great Shadowhunter herself.

"You are _way_ too excited", huffed Alex, though she sounded more fond than exasperated.

"I know I've already gotten so much training from my parents, but this... This is going to be great. We're going to make... friends. And learn much. Not just... about the job, but – young Shadowhunters from all over the world come here to train! We'll hear from their experiences!"

"You're such a nerd", whispered Alex softly, biting her lips. "C'mon, let's meet some others."

The parabatai got to share a room and Kara was kind of grateful for it. Kara grinned broadly as she dragged Alex out into the dorm hall. They should at least meet their direct roommates. After knocking and waiting for a moment did a redhead and a blonde with glasses open the door.

"Hi. We're Alex and Kara Danvers, we have the room right next to yours", offered Kara with a smile. "We're from the National City Institute. It's nice to meet you."

"Caitlin Snow, Central City Institute", said the redhead in ways of introduction.

"It's so nice to meet you, I'm Felicity. Felictiy Smoak. Well, Smoak-Lance, that's a whole thing. New stepdad and all. Still getting used to the new name, but what with the weight the Lance name has, you gotta use it, right? Star City Institute, if the name hadn't given it away!"

Kara blinked a couple of times. The other blonde was going to be a lot, though definitely also a lot of fun. And yes, Kara remembered the name Lance, it was a widely respected family – Quentin Lance was the head of the Star City Institute. Though Kara only remembered two Lance daughters.

"Do you get to attend the academy with your sisters too?", asked Kara curiously.

"Yes. Well, we're basically the same age. Sara is a bit older than us, but what with the academy having been closed for long, she only gets to go now too", offered Felicity with a smile.

"That's great. I'm really glad I have my sister with me too", smiled Kara.

"It _does_ make things... easier. To have someone with you who you already know", nodded Felicity.

"Wanna come explore the academy with us?", suggested Alex, jerking her head some.

/break\

Both Felicity and Caitlin were not so much fighters as they were analysts. Well, those were needed too. Not everyone _had_ or needed to go out there to fight the good fight. They needed technical support, they also needed forensics. That was where Caitlin and Felicity quickly made friends – in Cisco Ramon, Barry Allen and Winn Schott. Barry wanted to become a forensic scientist, while the others were more focused on the technological aspect.

"Winn totally has a crush on you", whispered Felicity with a giggle.

"Oh, he _absolutely_ does!", agreed Barry, laughing softly. "I think I saw him doodle 'Mister Winn Danvers' the other day during class. He can be glad Mister Jefferson didn't catch him."

Kara had _also_ befriended them, through Caitlin and Felicity. The two had been the first contact Kara had made here and somehow, the three of them had latched onto each other. Kara was glad for it, because she _really_ liked them and she also liked Barry a lot and Winn and Cisco too.

"What are you giggling about?", asked Winn confused as him and Cisco returned.

They were carrying a _large_ bowl of chips. Food for the brain while studying. Caitlin gently elbowed Kara and gave her a pointed look. Because apparently yes, Barry and Felicity were right.

"Winn... can... I talk to you for a moment?", asked Kara softly.

They were friends, really good friends. Best friends. After Alex, Winn had become her best friend. She wouldn't want to lose that over a stupid will-they-won't-they pining situation. Cisco looked at them confused before sitting down with Barry, Caitlin and Felicity.

"Wha—at's up, Kara?", asked Winn with a broad grin.

"Uh... So... ", started Kara, unsure what to say to let him down gently. "I'm gay."

Maybe the best approach was to not make it about Winn's crush at all. Winn's eyes widened.

"W... What? Uh, I mean. Huh. Okay. Thank you for... for telling me?", tried Winn, stunned.

"I've... never told anyone this", whispered Kara after a moment, blinking a couple of times. "I mean, I guess I've known it for a while but I remember how strict... the Clave looks at these things. And I never... told anyone. But you've become very important to me, Winn. You're my best friend."

"I... don't know what to say", admitted Winn before pulling Kara into a hug. "You're my best friend too, you know. I promise I'll keep your secret, okay?"

Kara smiled softly as she hugged him back. "Okay. Now let's get back to our studies."

/break\

Kara had never actually considered the possibility of not being the only one. It was only one day, when she managed to get herself injured when sparring with Felicity's sister Sara, that she stumbled over something unexpected. She got herself patched up, but the injury was too severe to keep going so she was told to rest for the rest of the day. Sara looked incredibly guilty as she helped Kara.

"I have no idea how this happened, I swear I didn't mean to", muttered Sara.

"It's okay. We were both at fault", laughed Kara before wincing. "But I can _super_ not recommend being impaled by a training staff. It is not fun."

She smiled encouragingly at Sara before unlocking her dorm-room. Both blondes stared in surprise at the image inside, before Sara had the presence of mind to quickly close the door again. All Kara could do was blink slowly at the door and try to erase the image of her nearly naked sister straddling an equally naked woman. She hadn't been able to see the face since... that... had been the part Alex had been straddling. Sara's grip on Kara tightened a little to keep her upright.

"Hey now, little Danvers", whispered Sara softly. "I know the old folks don't take to gay too well, but that is one of the things you shouldn't learn from them."

"What. No. I am just trying to forget that I just saw my sister ride someone's face", hissed Kara.

Her cheeks were flushed red as she glared at Sara, making Sara burst out into laughter. Moments later and the door opened. This time, Kara got a good view on the face. Sophie Moore, a Shadowhunter from Gotham City far as Kara remembered, had come with the highest recommendations of the head of her Institute. Sophie looked flustered as she tucked her hair behind her head and ducked out, trying to avoid both Sara and Kara.

"Well, that's interesting information I have to file away for later", hummed Sara curiously.

Her curiosity spoke of something more though. Interest, of the personal kind. Kara blinked surprised. There seemed to be far more of them around here than just her. For now, there was only one she wanted to focus on though. Her sister, inside their shared room. Sara helped her inside and maneuvered her to the bed before leaving the room to give the sisters privacy.

"Wait, what happened to you?", asked Alex startled as she noticed Kara holding her side. "Why did Sara help you here? What happened? Are you alright...?"

"I... It was just a little training accident", dismissed Kara. "Nothing more. Though a deeper wound than expected so it's taking its time to heal. I'm supposed to rest. I'm... sorry I... disturbed you..."

Immediately, Alex was yanked out of her sisterly worry and back to the reality of what Kara had walked in on. With her cheeks a deep, dark red did Alex avert her eyes from her sister.

"I... Sophie and I, we are just... No one knows. No one _can_ know. We both... know that", muttered Alex softly. "Y... You can't tell _anyone_. They, it... We're both career driven. We don't want to be thrown out of the academy. We just also... had... needs. And... desires. For each other."

"Alex", whispered Kara softly and reached out to grasp her sister's hand. "It's okay. I... I didn't tell you, I don't know why, maybe because you're my big sister, my idol, and I wouldn't want to... disappoint you. I'm... gay. I like girls, not boys. So I... I get it, I even get why you hide it."

For a moment, Alex just stared at her, before she burst into laughter, startling Kara. She leaned forward, resting her forehead against Kara's, until the blonde joined her laughter. The situation was bizarre and the thought that the well-respected Danvers family had not only their legitimate heir be gay but managed to adopt another gay Shadowhunter. The scandal, the uproar of the Clave.

"I love you, Alex", whispered Kara as both calmed down. "I'll always love you. You're my sister and you always will be and there is _nothing_ , absolutely nothing, you need to hide from me because nothing could ever make me stop loving you, okay?"

Not trusting her voice, Alex simply nodded, arms still around her little sister. They remained seated like this for a couple minutes, simply holding each other in silence, before Kara broke it.

"So—o... Sophie Moore, huh?"

Alex blushed an incredible red. "She... is a career woman, single-minded focus on the job, she is _gorgeous_ and we both need to keep this hidden. She's not like Sara..."

"Huh?", asked Kara confused, tilting her head.

"Sara Lance. She's bisexual and she's not making a secret out of it. We... kind of also... hooked up", muttered Alex flustered. "But Sara's not a fan of the closet. That... can't work. Sophie and I, we're on the same page, we know exactly what we want out of this relationship and what we can _get_ out of this relationship. Neither of us is signing up for heartbreak like that."

"That explains _so much_ about Sara", whispered Kara surprised.

Though what Alex said also made sense to Kara. A relationship between one person unafraid to be who they are and one person deeply buried in the closet was inevitable heartbreak for both, because even the _idea_ of coming out would be scary for at least a couple more years, Kara knew that. Both, for herself and also for Alex, even more so for Alex. Because Alex _was_ the Danvers heir, in line to become the next head of the Institute, she had always angled for a career. Being out as gay would tank any actual career opportunity for her. So Kara understood this want to find little moments of happiness, with someone who _understood_ what it was like.

/break\

"Okay, who's the guy Felicity is making heart-eyes at and why isn't she making a move?"

It was a hot summer day and they were outside together, Kara with Iris, Winn and Cisco. Felicity was walking on the other side of the park-like greenery behind the academy and while talking to Caitlin next to her, her eyes were clearly focused on a blonde guy on the grass-field separating them. The guy she was making heart-eyes with was playing ball with Barry and two others.

"He's a friend of Barry's", offered Iris after a moment. "Oliver Queen. And that is his parabatai, John Diggle. The other handsome blonde is Eddie Thawne."

"Well, now we know who Iris has her eyes on", quipped Winn with a grin.

"Oh, definitely", hummed Iris, turning toward the four playing young men and waving at Eddie.

Eddie took a ball to the face from being distracted, which prompted Caitlin and Felicity to sprint over to them – Caitlin being trained as a physician. Iris clasped a hand over her mouth in surprise, though she was also smiling. Admittedly, this was rather adorable.

"Okay, so Iris has that blonde on the hook. What about Felicity? I mean, she is not necessarily one to hold back and keep her mouth shut. How has she not approached her blonde yet?", asked Kara.

"Here's where it gets complicated", started Cisco, looking as though he had just been waiting for an opportunity to share this juicy gossip. "Oliver used to date Laurel. And _then_ he dated Sara. I guess Felicity is feeling a bit awkward asking out the ex of both her stepsisters."

Kara raised both her eyebrows at that. She returned her focus onto Felicity and Oliver, standing aside a little while Barry and Caitlin were fussing over Eddie. The way Oliver's parabatai stood there, with a large grin, behind Barry but facing toward Oliver and Felicity, it told Kara that the too knew what was building between the two and that he _heavily_ approved.

/break\

"Thank you, Kara."

Tilting her head, Kara turned toward Sophie. The two of them were alone right now, because Alex had ran off to get showered after the training session. Ever since Kara had learned that Sophie and Alex were kind of dating, she had offered that they could spend time in the Danvers sisters' room, if they gave her notice she'd just clear out and hang out with her friends or, as right now, they were crowded together in front of Alex' laptop to watch a movie as soon as Alex got back.

"There's nothing to thank me for. Alex is my sister, I want her happy. Right now, you... make her happy", offered Kara with a smile, nudging Sophie.

Sophie bit her lip, arms wrapped around her legs. "I never... had this. I've been sneaking around, been hiding it all to myself. I never had any kind of... relationship before. Alex is the first one I'm actually with, I feel... understood by her. And thanks to you, we have this small, safe space."

"Okay! I'm there. Please tell me you didn't get to the embarrassing childhood stories."

Sophie's eyes widened and she turned curiously toward Kara, who just grinned. "Next time."

Alex groaned as she closed the door, running her fingers through her hair. Sophie and Kara scooted apart enough for Alex to squeeze in so the three of them could all see the screen. A small smile found its way onto Kara's lips as she watched Sophie and Alex snuggle up. While the couple watched the movie, Kara found herself watching them more than anything. What they had wasn't ideal, it was secrets and hiding, but it was the best they could make of their own situation. Kara didn't know if she could do this, could hide like this. She also didn't know if she could have a relationship right now. Maybe for her, it wasn't time yet. One day though, one day she wanted it too.

/break\

Kara went with Winn to the ball. As friends. Their graduation ball. They danced and laughed and had a lot of fun. At one point, she had gone to dance with both Alex and Sophie too, to give them a chance to dance even if it wasn't a romantic sway. They swapped dance partners and Kara found herself dancing with Barry and even with Oliver, with whom she had formed a bigger friendship too ever since she had learned of Felicity's crush. Oliver had actually finally made a move on Felicity a few weeks ago, after some pushing from none other than Laurel and Sara Lance.

"You need to get your act together, Oliver", had Sara said pointedly.

"Yeah. What happened between the three of us was a mess", had Laurel agreed. "But it's in the past. You _like_ her. She likes you. There are no hard feelings."

"Aside from dad. He's going to give you _the_ hardest shovel-talk possible, considering you already broke both our hearts. And Felicity is his little girl right now, he's trying _so hard_ to be a good stepdad to her and do right by Donna. So that, that you should be afraid of."

"Well, and breaking Felicity's heart because Sara and I will break your arm then."

"That too, we absolutely will, Oliver."

The look on Oliver's face was one that Kara was definitely never going to forget. And now here they were, arm in arm, looking absolutely in love as they got lost in each other's eyes, dancing. Next to them danced Iris and Eddie, something that Kara had watched unfold with utter amusement.

"Care for a dance? You've been sitting there, watching everyone else for a while."

"Why, I would love to, John."

Kara smiled as she accepted John Diggle's hand and let him lead her onto the dance-floor. Over the months of 'Operation: Olicity' (aptly named by Cisco), she had grown closer with Diggle too, considering that he was _very_ on board with making his parabatai act on his feelings. The captain of the ship, as Cisco had crowned him. Both Kara and John grinned as they watched Oliver and Felicity dance. She was good for him. The stern, grumpy archer seemed so much softer around her. Once more, Kara felt herself wanting. She knew she was growing more ready for a relationship herself and seeing her friends be in happy relationships made her form more of an idea of what she wanted out of a relationship. This devotion to each other, this ability to make each other softer and stronger at the same time. That, that was what Kara wanted to find too.

"You looking forward to returning to Star City?", asked Kara softly.

"Mhmh. Looking forward to active duty", replied John. "I think that's a big part of what the academy is good for. I was never really close to anyone from our Institute aside from Oliver. Now I know I can trust Laurel and Sara just as well to have my back. Dinah Drake's decided to transfer to Star City too. I know we'll have a team we can rely on out there, together."

"Yeah, I feel the same", agreed Kara, smiling a little as she turned to look at Alex. "Winn is still not much of a fighter, but we've grown stronger together. And Alex... I _know_ she is well-prepared to become head of the Institute. Not right away, but she is on track for her career."

"Wanna change partners?"

Kara and Diggle turned toward Oliver and Felicity, both smiling at them. Kara nodded as she took Oliver's offered hand, while Diggle offered his to Felicity. It was odd, Kara had never _really_ noticed Oliver before she had seen Felicity make heart-eyes at him, but she had still _noticed_ him. This grumpy, glowering aura, so focused on becoming the best, never really socializing with anyone aside from his own parabatai. Kara guessed that befriending Barry and with that, also growing closer to Felicity, had really softened Oliver up. He was a changed man.

"I'm gonna miss you", admitted Kara softly. "You, me and Barry, we make a good trio."

"We do", agreed Oliver. "I think it's the mash of different personalities and skill-sets."

Kara rolled her eyes at his reply. That was a very typical train of thought for Oliver – one time, Oliver had shot Barry in the back during training. He _claimed_ it was an accident, but it felt more like Oliver's patience snapping. Smiling, Kara hugged Oliver closer. She really was going to miss them all. They were going to move into different states, different cities.

"Hey. We're not out of the world", grunted Oliver gruffly. "If National City ever needs help, know that the Star City Institute will have your back, okay?"

"Same goes for you", countered Kara. "Don't be afraid to ask for help."

"Hey. Why are you hugging without me? I feel left out. What are we talking about?"

Oliver rolled his eyes while Kara smiled and opened the hug up for Barry to join them. "Just promising each other help in the future, if we ever need it."

"Oh. Count me in", stated Barry determined. "If either of you ever need backup, I'll speed over."

"Star City, National City and Central City are going to have each other's backs", smiled Kara. "And besides, phones exist. And portals do too. We... can still see each other and text, right?"

"Absolutely", agreed Barry, looking a bit teary-eyed regardless.

/break\

"Give us _all_ of the details! How has your life been?"

Kara barely got to step through the portal before she got pulled into a tight hug by Barry. It had been about a year since their graduation from the academy and they had stayed in close contact. If they had a few days off, it may happen that one of them would go to visit the others. They didn't get to do this too often – because while one may have the days off, the others could very well be rather busy at their own Institute during that time. This week however, Kara had three days off, because last week had been too long hours and too hard missions. And while the Star City Institute had all hands full, Central City didn't have any currently big mission going on.

"Let her breath before interrogating her", noted Eddie amused. "Hello, Kara. Good to see you. Iris and I are going out on patrol, but we wanted to say hello before."

Iris pushed her brother out of the way to also hug Kara. Once the couple was gone, Barry pulled Kara along toward the sleeping quarters for privacy. Kara noted, curiously, that Felicity was here too. Even though Star City had been too busy to take her for a few days off (if she had gone there, she would have gotten to _work_ and that was not what she was looking for).

"Felicity, what are you doing here?", asked Kara surprised.

"Oh, we have more tech whisperers at the Institute than just me. New guy, Curtis, he's filling in."

"Felicity and Oliver aren't on speaking terms right now", whispered Cisco.

"What. Why? Did something happen?", asked Kara wide-eyed and concerned.

Felicity rolled her eyes before throwing herself onto Barry's bed, hugging a pillow. Caitlin and Cisco sat down on one of her sides, while Barry and Kara took the other side, all eyes on Felicity.

"I don't know, ask his _wife_ ", grunted Felicity grumpily.

"...His what now?", whispered Kara, searching Barry's face for answers.

"Yeah, so, you know how _we_ told him to _not_ summon a Greater Demon for help with their rogue warlock problem?", asked Barry rhetorically, waving a hand around.

"Damien Darhk, I remember", nodded Kara. "We told him to make good with the High Warlock of Star City and get help from him on this matter."

"To quote said High Warlock: Bugger off", offered Cisco with a bad British accent.

"John Constantine said that the Institute got themselves into this trouble with Darkh on their own. Also, Mister Constantine has a very serious drinking problem", noted Caitlin with a frown.

"So Oliver did what he does best. Not listen to people", muttered Felicity.

"He summoned the Greater Demon Ra's al Ghul", continued Barry. "Since Darhk and Ra's have had... a long-going history with each other, not always good, Ollie thought that Ra's could be his way in and help defeat Darhk. However, demons... don't do favors, they make deals."

"So after helping us with our Darhk problem, Ra's demanded for Oliver to get married to his daughter, Nyssa al Ghul", concluded Felicity darkly. "Now my boyfriend is married to a warlock."

"...I am so sorry", whispered Kara with sad puppy-dog eyes, pulling her into a hug.

"You're not the only one", sighed Felicity, face buried in Kara's hair. "Turns out Nyssa al Ghul is about as much a fan of this as Oliver, because she's a lesbian. She is currently happily hooking up with Sara while everyone works on a way out of the deal. I... When I heard you're coming to Central City, I figured I could use a couple days away too. I _know_ Oliver didn't chose to marry her and isn't in love with her, but this is _so_ frustrating, he always charges first, ready to throw his life away, not caring for the consequences as long as he can protect his city. He _needs_ to start caring about his own life too! He got _lucky_ 'just' ending up married to a lesbian warlock. This could have gotten _way_ worse in so many different ways and I am so _urgh_!"

Kara huffed out a laugh at that. Well, it was a good thing that the warlock wife was as willing in this marriage as Oliver, because this way they at least had a chance to undo this. Somehow. And she understood why Felicity felt frustrated and annoyed by all of this.

"Tell me something interesting", demanded Felicity with a glower.

"Well, unlike you, we are _really_ having a good relationship with our High Warlock", smiled Kara and sat up some. "J'onn is very helpful and kind, always having our back. Our relationship with him has been steadily getting better over the past months, building trust. I saw his warlock-mark for the first time the other day. He has green skin, it looks _so_ fascinating. I know I'm not supposed to _stare_ but it's hard not to. Warlock-marks are amazing."

"They a—are", agreed Caitlin with a bit of a gasp. "Frost's warlock-mark is white skin and white hair – I mean not human-white, but snow-white. She looks... so..."

"Caity and Frost, sitting in a tree-", started Cisco in a sing-song voice.

"Caitlin has a crush on High Warlock Frost", offered Barry amused, while Caitlin flushed.

"And while she's acting like... actual royalty, we're getting along well with the vampire clan leader too, Cat Grant", continued Kara after a moment, smiling to herself.

"Hold on. Cat Grant is a vampire?", asked Felicity. "How have you never mentioned this?"

"I... oops. Kind of assumed you'd know, because every Shadowhunter in National City knows", laughed Kara sheepishly. "Yeah, CatCo is kind of the guise of the vampire-clan. It's why the news are largely being written at night and why all windows are blacked out, to keep the UV lights out."

"Amazing", whispered Felicity in awe. "The woman is _so_ powerful, this explains a lot."

"Alex is on track of becoming head of the Institute next year", continued Kara. "After... After dad died, mom is ready to leave the city. She doesn't think she can run the Institute without Jeremiah. She wants to take on a consul position and move to Idris, but she also knows it's too soon after Jeremiah's death for Alex to take over. We're... all still grieving."

The atmosphere in the room took a solemn turn, none of her friends knowing what to say. Sorry was the right word, for none of them were at fault and Jeremiah had died on the job, something every single Shadowhunter knew they were signing up for.

"There's a new guy at the Institute", offered Kara after a moment of silence. "Querl Dox."

"Interesting name", commented Cisco curiously. "Where's he from? Sudden transfers are rare."

"We call him Brainy, because he's basically a genius. And he's a great addition to our team."

"Winn doesn't feel threatened by a genius?", asked Cisco with a grin.

"Oh, he's too busy flirting to feel threatened", dismissed Kara with a smile.

A collective 'ooh' sounded through the room at that and thus, the atmosphere around them grew lighter once more, Kara launching into detailed descriptions of awkward, strange flirting – Brainy had given Winn _a jar of dirt_ , which was potentially the weirdest courting ritual Kara had ever witnessed. Until it turned out that it was dirt from the Seelie Realm and, for some reason, Winn actually _collected_ dirt, so the exotic dirt had made him really happy. It was thoughtful, peculiar and cute. And another thing Kara put onto her mental list of things she wanted from a relationship.

/break\

"You are very fond of gossip, aren't you?"

It was phrased as a question, but really, how was that even a question? Not to mention, it was _such_ a boring day with absolutely nothing to do that yes, gossip sounded like it would at least be entertaining. Night patrols were boring when there were no demons to slay and the head of the Institute – Kara's very own sister of whom she could _not_ be prouder if she tried – had sent Kara, Winn and Brainy out together. It had turned into more or less a third-wheel situation where Kara got to watch Winn and Brainy hold hands and be cute while Kara ate (they had stopped at three different food-trucks by now). If gossip meant they'd stop gazing into each other's eyes for a hot second, then at this point in their evening, Kara was all for it, regardless of how cute she thought they were. There was only so much direct exposure she could endure and also it was _late_.

"It appears the Queen has taken a consort", offered Brainy ominously.

"Hu—uh. Thought the Seelie Queen was all about being alone and defending nature and stuff. Isn't that how she got the nickname Poison Ivy? No touchy or ouchy", asked Winn interested.

"Precisely", confirmed Brainy. "Well, I wouldn't have put it like that, but yes. She has been fighting her battle alone fir many centuries now, it had been long since she last as much as showed interest in anyone. It's the... hot gos... all over the Seelie Realm."

"So, who's the lucky someone?", asked Kara, taking a bite from her waffle.

"It... appears to be a vampire from Gotham City", replied Brainy. "A former psychiatrist at the local asylum, who had the... misfortune of being assigned the Joker."

Kara nearly dropped her waffle. The Joker was the moniker by which the clan-leader in Gotham went by. No Institute envied Gotham for having to deal with this particular vampire. He was... a lot, to say the least. Kara had read up on some of the horrible things he had done.

"She had been heavily influenced by the encanto and... the awful things he had done to her. Recently, she had helped the Institute run him out of the city", continued Brainy. "From thereon out, she has been stepping into her independence and, so it seems, piqued the Queen's interest."

"Ah, romance is in the air", sighed Winn with a grin, running his thumb in circles over Brainy's hand. "Wait, so if the Joker left Gotham, who's in charge of the vampires? Her?"

"No, it seems Doctor Quinzel is currently... liberating hyenas and wooing the Queen, she said, and I quote, 'eh, screw this' when offered the position of clan-leader", replied Brainy bemused. "Peculiarly enough, it appears – or so I've heard from my sister – that the daughter of the head of the Gotham City Institute has taken over as the clan-leader."

Kara paused for a moment at that Jacob Kane was the head of the Gotham City Institute, Kara remembered that from her time at the academy; Sophie had talked a lot about him. She seemed to be looking up to the man as a father-figure. But Sophie only ever mentioned the man's warlock daughters. Or rather, daughter. One of them had died in a car-accident over a decade ago. The twins had been the result of Jacob Kane laying with a demon, not quite willingly, during a mission. He loved them both dearly though, or so Sophie had said. She had grown up with them both.

"Okay, I'm confused about the daughter-situation", admitted Kara after a moment. "I mean, I know that he has has a daughter, but she's a _warlock_. So... did a warlock get turned into a vampire...?"

"Oh no. Jacob Kane married a mundane woman, who brought a daughter into the marriage. Mary Hamilton, who eagerly got herself dragged into the Shadow World by her new stepfather and her stepsister. She ended up entangled with the vampires and... turned. Though she has taken the change with grace and has now seized the power of being clan-leader."

"You know what, the Seelie Realm really does have the juiciest gossip", noted Winn. " _How_?"

"Well, our currency is information. We make deals and trades and so, information travels fast", explained Brainy. "Though we usually do not share our information for free."

"Mh... Can I pay with kisses?", asked Winn with a sly grin.

"I suppose that would be a currency I can accept", agreed Brainy thoughtfully.

"Can I pay in waffles?", asked Kara amused, holding up her half-eaten waffle.

"...I don't know about that...", drawled Brainy.

"It's okay, I can cover for her", grinned Winn and wrapped his arms around Brainy's neck.

Kara huffed at that. Always so sickeningly cute. Awful, really. She smiled to herself.

/break\

"Ollie! It's _so_ good to see you again, I _wish_ it were under different circumstances."

"I wish it were in a different body", noted Oliver-in-Barry's-body annoyed.

It was utterly weird to see that glower on Barry's usually cheerful face. All the while, Oliver's face was smiling sheepishly in the most Barry-way possible. Behind Oliver-as-Barry stood a glaring John Diggle with his arms crossed, as well as an exasperated Felicity and someone Kara hadn't met yet, while behind Barry-as-Oliver stood Caitlin, Cisco and another woman Kara didn't know.

"Okay, okay. Someone run this by me", sighed Alex and rubbed her face. " _What_ happened?"

She motioned for everyone to follow her into a meeting room, where J'onn, Nia, Winn and Brainy were already waiting. Nia gasped in excitement and ran up to the white-haired woman.

"You're Killer Frost. I've heard _so_ much about you. Wow."

"I... am", drawled the white-haired woman. "And who might you be?"

"Nia. Nia Nal. I work with the Institute. But I'm a warlock", offered Nia with a smile.

"A warlock, working with an Institute, willingly", sighed Frost and shook her head.

"Uh, aren't you doing the same thing?", asked Winn pointedly.

"I'm the High Warlock of Central City. There is little getting of that in my position", sighed Frost and, after Caitlin sat down at the conference table, she stepped up behind Caitlin to wrap an arm around her shoulders. "Besides, _I_ have... personal motivation to help them out."

Kara watched Caitlin's cheeks heat up at the possessive behavior and declaration. Well, that was an interesting development. Cisco and Barry-as-Oliver sat down with her, while Felicity, Diggle and Oliver-as-Barry took the seats opposite them. The woman wearing leather came to stand behind Felicity and Oliver, with her arms crossed and a serious expression on her face.

"Introductions first, yes. Hello. I am J'onn J'onzz, High Warlock of National City. My... associate, Nia Nal", started J'onn, his eyes primarily on the other two High Warlocks.

"Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen wearing Barry Allen's body, John Diggle and our... new High Warlock, Nyssa al Ghul", offered Felicity, motioning at herself and her group.

"Oo—oh", whispered Kara. "The _wife_. The new Missus Queen."

" _Kara_ ", growled Oliver out, trying his darkest glare (not very effective with Barry's face).

"What? C'mon, it's the first time I get to actually meet her. You _had_ to expect some teasing! Besides, I have yet to hear about a magical divorce on your end", pointed Kara out.

While some of the others in the room looked uninterested, others like Cisco, Caitlin and Barry looked eager to hear the answer. Oliver avoided looking at them, clearing his throat, while Nyssa stepped up with a smile on her lips, resting a hand on Oliver's shoulder and the other on Felicity's.

"Turns out Oliver and his wife have the same taste in women", noted Diggle amused.

"Yes. After Sara left Star City, I have gotten... acquainted with my husband's love", offered Nyssa, looking very pleased as her eyes rested on Felicity. "We have come to a mutual understanding."

"And can we now _maybe_ instead focus on how Oliver is wearing Barry's face?", requested Felicity.

Still, she reached up a hand to rest on Nyssa's on her shoulder. It was unnecessary to say that these things needed to stay among them; among friends. Winn and Brainy only sneaked their sweet moments with each other when they were alone, or out on patrol with Kara. There were _so many_ of them – Shadowhunters who were _not_ straight, but couldn't be who they were thanks to the Clave.

"Yes, please. Let's get back on track", sighed Alex tired.

"We don't exactly know what happened. I woke up this morning, in bed with Felicity", offered Barry. "And naturally freaked out. Then I looked into the mirror and freaked out even more."

"It's a warlock. He did this and wreaked havoc all over Star City", continued Diggle exhausted.

"Same with Central City", added Cisco on. "Caitlin and I were trying to track his movements."

"We were hoping your Institute could lend us a hand", offered Barry.

"And a warlock", tagged Frost on, arms crossed. "If we want to undo this, we need three warlocks to work together. _Powerful_ ones, that is."

"Of course. Anything you need", agreed J'onn.

"I'll do the best I can too", offered Nia, blue magic dancing around her hand.

"Okay people, let's get to work then. Find this guy, break this curse", nodded Alex, dismissing them. "I'll make a call to Quentin Lance and Joe West to bring them up to speed."

"We'll just... attach ourselves to your computers and continue searching", offered Caitlin.

She, Cisco and Felicity followed Winn and Brainy to the station to do so, while J'onn, Nia, Frost and Nyssa went to talk in private about their magical options in this case, leaving Kara alone with Oliver, Barry and Diggle. At a sign from Alex before she left the room, Kara nodded.

"Barry, Oliver, I think we should have you checked out at the infirmary first", offered Kara.

Diggle nodded grimly in agreement, helping her herd Barry and Oliver toward the infirmary. He looked more strained than normal and even though this body-switch situation was weird, Kara wondered what else was going on. After leaving Barry and Oliver in capable hands, she gently pulled Diggle aside, giving him a concerned look.

"I'm out of it, Kara", sighed John with a shake of his head. "The rune tying us together is on one body, but the soul my soul is tied to is in another body. It's messing with my head."

"Maybe... you should sit this one o-", started Kara, just to be glared at. "Hey. I know you won't, but I feel morally obligated to at least suggest it. I know I wouldn't either, if it was Alex."

Diggle huffed and rubbed at his parabatai rune, staring through the window at Oliver and Barry.

"We'll fix this, together", promised Kara softly, squeezing Diggle's arm.

/break\

Kara was embarrassed when she, Barry and Oliver got themselves arrested as soon as they reached Gotham City. This was where the others had tracked the demon. But Gotham was more of a hellhole than any of them had anticipated. Nyssa had instructed them to seek out the High Warlock, an old acquaintance (ex-lover, judging by the glint in Nyssa's eyes) first.

"...This is the address Nyssa gave us?", asked Barry doubtfully, looking around.

_Wayne Enterprise_ was run down, to say the least. The trio looked around warily. In the end, John had been forbidden from tagging along because the longer this went on, the more it was messing with his head above all others. Oliver had insisted, he wasn't going to risk his parabatai. Kara had promised to watch Oliver's back on Diggle's behalf.

"You lot don't belong here. Not here, in this building, or in this city. Why are you here?"

All three of them looked up and Kara couldn't help but gape a little bit at the woman standing above them. She looked badass, to say the least. Even the scowl on her face somehow looked attractive? The way her undercut fell into her face, how the leather-jacket hugged her shoulders.

"We need your help", offered Kara and stepped up. "You... You _are_ Kate Kane, right?"

"I am. And not the right Kane for you. The Institute is that way", stated Kate, motioning into one direction. "It's disguised as the CROWS headquarters for mundies, a mundie security company."

"Yeah. Yes. Our friends are there to talk to your father. Uh, the head of the Institute", nodded Barry. "Bu—ut we are here to talk to you, specifically. We... could use your help."

" _My_ help?", echoed Kate surprised, raising one eyebrow. "Don't you have your own little Institutes in your own cities with your own High Warlocks...?"

Oliver opened Barry's mouth, most likely planning on saying something that was only going to make the warlock scowl even more, so Kara stepped forward and rested a hand on Oliver-in-Barry's chest to push him back some and make him _not_ speak.

"Our High Warlocks have already graciously offered their help. Nyssa al Ghul sends us to request _your_ help too. The man we're looking for is a warlock who has already wreaked havoc in two cities and now he has invaded your city. Help us stop him from doing any more damage."

Kate's eyes were _intense_ , like she was staring directly into Kara's soul, making her shudder. The warlock smirked amused at that before she sighed and walked down the stairs toward them.

"Nys send you? Mh... You, blonde in the green hood. You're her _hubbie_ aren't you?"

"Actually, I am", grunted Oliver-in-Barry's-body. "That's part of why we need your help. I'm Oliver Queen. But this is Barry Allen's body. That, over there, is my body."

"Fun", hummed Kate bemused, tilting her head.

"Nyssa al Ghul, Killer Frost and J'onn J'onzz are working on breaking _that_ spell. We... request your help in tracking the warlock down", offered Barry awkwardly. "Help us, please? I miss my body."

"Fair enough. When that's going to help me get you lot out of my city", sighed Kate.

/break\

"He messed with _my_ Shadowhunters", stated Frost sternly. "I _will_ attend."

"Well, we need three warlocks for the spell though", argued J'onn.

"I'm going too. Clearly, he is powerful. He has evaded Frost all on his own", noted Nyssa.

"He didn't-", started Frost, blue magic swirling around her hand.

Red magic formed around Nyssa's as she returned Frost's glare. Kara stepped in between them, her hands lifted in a pacifying gesture. Kate Kane all the while mostly looked bemused as she watched.

"You brought another warlock with you, didn't you?", asked Jacob Kane begrudgingly.

Nia waved from behind J'onn. "I may not be a High Warlock, but I'm strong enough."

They had met up in the Gotham City Institute with the others just to find the warlocks bickering and the head of the Institute looking like he had a severe headache. Jacob's second-in-command, Sophie Moore, stepped up. She had gained confidence since their academy days, but there was also a cold, hard edge to her, somehow. Kara wondered if Sophie was really alright.

"Mister J'onzz, Miss Nal, you can perform the spell. Kate?", offered Sophie.

"Yeah, no. I'm not letting this bunch run around _my_ city unsupervised", muttered Kate.

She was holding her phone, scrolling or typing, or something. Oliver cleared his throat irritated.

"I'm sorry if we bore you, High Warlock", noted Oliver, crossing his arms.

"Well, a little bit. Especially you, very grumpy, not entertaining", replied Kate while still typing. "I am just texting my daughter to come and fill in so _your_ High Warlocks can come along."

"Good thought, Kate", nodded Jacob gruffly. "I'll fill Parker in when she gets here. You, move out. Sophie, get a team ready to back them up. I'm going to contact the other heads."

Kara and the others nodded and followed Kate out. Kate led Kara, Oliver, Barry, Frost and Nyssa along to a very spooky looking asylum. A shudder went down Kara's spine, this place gave her the creeps even without having entered it. Kate looked at them critically.

"I'd say we split up. One Shadowhunter, one warlock. Dibs on the pretty blonde."

"You've always been a woman of taste, Kate", noted Nyssa amused as they split up.

Nyssa went with Oliver, while Frost took Barry with her, leaving Kara with Kate. The two walked in silence for a little while, carefully making their way deeper into the asylum, Kara having her Seraph blade at the ready. Kate's eyes were on Kara most of the time.

"Danvers", whispered Kate softly. "Like Alex Danvers. I've heard of her from Sophie."

"Yeah? How... is Sophie doing?", asked Kara curiously. "Haven't heard from her since graduation. Guess... you don't stay in touch with everyone you graduated with."

"She's doing good. On track to succeed my father as the head of the CROWS", noted Kate. "Still hidden deep, deep within the closet. What about the other half?"

"Too focused on work to think about romance right now", offered Kara carefully. "What about you? Uh. I mean, Nyssa kind of implied that the two of you...?"

"Mh, yes. Nyssa and I had... a few run-ins before she settled down in Star City. Snatched herself a pretty blonde Shadowhunter, far as I heard. But I'm currently very focused on my work, still new to being High Warlock. And busy with my daughter."

"Right. Right, daughter", nodded Kara awkwardly, not daring to ask.

"Adopted daughter", clarified Kate, hearing the unasked question. "Parker is a warlock herself, but her parents are... deeply catholic. The bad kind of catholic. They think she must be something evil. I took her in afterward and recently legally adopted her."

Kara blinked a few times and peeked at Kate. "I was adopted." It felt stupid to have said it like that, so she cleared her throat. "I mean, my parents, they... died. When I was little. Alex' parents adopted me when I was ten. I... hope your daughter is settling in well then. It's... hard to adjust."

"It's... going", offered Kate slowly. "My sister is helping a lot. Being the stepsister trying to fit in had been hard on Mary too, in her own right. She's been an amazing aunt."

"The clan-leader", noted Kara. "Your life sounds interesting."

"We could talk about it over some drinks", suggested Kate with a smile.

Before Kara could say anything to it, they were pulled into the fight. Or rather, they stumbled over it. Barry and Oliver were fighting each other. Frost and Nyssa were trying to break them out.

"You, help them, I'll go after the bad guy", ordered Kara and dashed off.

/break\

"You had any problems during the spell? Did everything go alright?"

Kate smiled as she brushed Parker's hair out of her face. The teen looked exhausted as she slumped on a chair, though she managed a weak smile and a thumbs-up. She was leaning heavily against Nia Nal, who looked just as exhausted as she did. Well, High Warlocks did have a bit more power than regular ones – it was how they _earned_ themselves their title, after all. J'onn J'onzz looked far less exhausted and instead spend his energy on checking Kara over with fatherly care.

"Well, that was an interesting day", noted Jacob with a heavy sigh.

"I missed my body", sobbed Barry and hugged himself.

"Whiny Shadowhunter", muttered Frost beneath her breath. "Caity will be _very_ pleased that I fixed you for her. Come along, time to return to Central City."

"Yes. Let us return to... Star City... husband", agreed Nyssa with a polite smile.

It was clear she meant to say 'Felicity' and not their city's name. It made Kate quirk her lips in bemusement. Occasionally, she would speak with Nyssa though it seemed they had more in-depth catching up to do. She was curious to meet Nyssa's little pet Shadowhunter.

"You're welcome", offered Kate pointedly.

Both Frost and Nyssa waved their hands dismissively before opening portals for themselves and their respective Shadowhunters. Only the ones from National City remained and Kate found herself focused on Kara Danvers. Something about the blonde drew her in. That radiant smile that seemed downright contagious. She was breathtaking and she seemed sweet.

"Kara", started Sophie, pausing right in front of the blonde. "How..."

"Good", nodded Kara, offering a small smile in return. "She's good. Head of the Institute."

Sophie nodded shortly, a sad smile of her own. It was odd, Kate had heard so much about Alex Danvers, about the epic academy romance the two had shared, but she had never _met_ Alex Danvers herself. What Kate hadn't expected was that Alex came with a pretty blonde sister, apparently.

"Can I give you a... ride home?", offered Kate, magic dancing around her hands.

"It'd be much appreciated. Admittedly, I have drained a lot of my magic", sighed J'onn. "It was good to meet you, Miss Kane. And it was good working with you."

"Right back at you", nodded Kate with a smile, opening a portal.

Kate admitted that she hated to see Kara go without talking more to her, but she did love to see her go. The view was quite nice. If fate was going to put the blonde Shadowhunter into her path again?

/break\

"Can't believe you're going to your ex's baby-shower, Kate."

"Yeah, I'm with aunt Mary on that one. It's _weird_."

Kate rolled her eyes as she changed her clothes once more before walking into her living room. Well, hers may be a stretch. She was living with her sister Mary and her daughter Parker in the old Wayne Enterprise building, which had been turned into the new headquarters of both, the clan and the High Warlock of Gotham. Mary had really given the vampires a new structure and despite having lost her ability to walk in the sunlight, she still followed her calling, running a night clinic.

"Nyssa and I were never actually _dating_. This is more a... friendly thing between High Warlocks. Professional courtesy, particularly because we worked together just a few months ago."

"Gotta admit, totally am fascinated with their little life-hack", offered Parker after a moment, looking up from her phone. "I mean, Nyssa's married to that archer dude and now you're going to the baby-shower for the baby the archer dude made with the cute nerd Shadowhunter, because while 'respecting' the deal he made, he also is with a Shadowhunter woman to keep the valuable Queen bloodline flowing, or whatever. While in reality, Nyssa and dude Shadowhunter are definitely _not_ together but Nyssa gets to bang pretty blonde nerd."

"Oliver and Felicity", offered Kate amused. "But yes, considering the Clave's hard homophobia, I suppose Felicity did find a good life-hack to be with a woman with no one questioning her."

"Also, for how homophobic the Clave is, there sure is _a lot_ of gay Shadowhunters", noted Parker.

"We're everywhere, whether or not homophobic dickheads want to see us or not", countered Kate. "Well then, I'll be off to celebrate the baby. You two, behave. Parker, you're the official stand-in for the High Warlock. Be responsible. And ask aunt Mary for help if anything comes up. Mary?"

"Ye—ep. Will be here all night, babysitting my favorite niece. Have fun", confirmed Mary.

"You're not _babysitting_ me. I'm seventeen. You're just...", started Parker offended.

Kate smiled amused and opened a portal to step through it into the loft of the Star City High Warlock. Nyssa welcomed her with a smile and a polite hug, leading her toward the large terrace where the majority of guests were gathered. At the center, Felicity Smoak, with a relatively prominent baby-bump already. On one side of Felicity sat Oliver Queen, the glow of a proud father-to-be on his face as he had one arm wrapped around her waist. On Felicity's other side were two blonde women squeezed in, both looking incredibly happy for her.

"Felicity, my beloved, my... acquaintance, Kate Kane", offered Nyssa.

"Kate. Right. I heard about you! It's a pleasure to meet you!", exclaimed Felicity and got up to pull her into a bear-hug. "Kate, my sisters, Laurel and Sara. Oliver's parabatai John. Over there, we have Caitlin, Cisco and Winn. And... wait. Where are the Danverses?"

"Held up. Mission in the Seelie Realm with Brainy", offered Winn loudly before approaching. "Nothing big, but Brainy said the queen requested his assistance. Alex insisted on going herself, because well the Seelie Queen doesn't ask for help often."

"She's been hunting down the Joker", hummed Kate dismissively.

Too bad the blonde Danvers wasn't here yet. Instead, Kate took her seat with the parabatai and the sisters. Shortly after, Barry Allen walked out with two others, carrying what looked like a lot of food with them. One was his sister Iris and the other her fiance Eddie, as Kate learned.

"You came. How nice", drawled Frost where she sat next to her own Shadowhunter.

She was slowly running her fingers through Caitlin's hair So the redhead was hers. Interesting.

"How does this work for you? With the Clave's... strict rules?", wondered Kate curiously.

"Our dad is the head of the Institute", offered Barry, motioning at himself and Iris.

"And he would _never_ punish someone for loving someone", agreed Iris, nodding wildly.

"Long as there are no Clave members around, we're free to do what we want", drawled Frost.

"It improved our relations to the High Warlock _a lot_ ", snickered Cisco, wiggling his eyebrows.

Caitlin rolled her eyes, leaning more into Frost. Having a trustworthy head of the Institute was a good thing. Kate knew why Sophie couldn't trust like that – it were more than just the head of her Institute, but her own family, a family that had worked hard to be respected by the Clave.

"We're here, we're here!"

Kate's attention was drawn to the newly opened portal, Nial Nal stepping through it with Kara Danvers and two others. One of them, a Seelie judging by the ears and the long, white hair, smiled pleased as he came and pressed a gentle kiss against Winn's temple.

"Everything went well, Brainy?", asked Winn softly.

"Absolutely. Just a minor issue", assured Brainy before sitting down next to Winn.

"Oh, Alex. Look. Sophie's High Warlock friend."

Kate looked up as the perky blonde appeared before her, with another Shadowhunter next to her. "Kate Kane. I do go by an actual name. So you are the infamous Alexandra Danvers, mh?"

The smirk on Kate's lips unsettled Alex and made her flush. "I... yes. Alex. Hello."

"And Kara. It's _so_ good to see you again", offered Kate pleased.

It was Kara's turn to flush now, slowly tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Same. Uh, I'll just – go and congratulate the parents-to-be. Talk to you later?"

"I'm looking forward to it", nodded Kate.

It was about half an hour later, where Kate had spent too much time talking to Shadowhunters already in her opinion, when Kara found her, smiling and holding up two bottles of beer. Eagerly, Kate followed inside and to a corner of the kitchen, where the two had some privacy.

"It's been a while. How are you holding up?", asked Kara curiously.

"Well, my twin sister turns out to not be dead after all, but rather having been abducted and raised by a sociopath", offered Kate conversationally. "My daughter is doing fine though. You?"

"Our new clan-leader seems to be planning mass mind-control and the thing is, she thinks she's doing the right thing. She's also very influential – not just in the Shadow World – so that makes dealing with her a _lot_ harder. Days like these, I miss Cat Grant", sighed Kara. "She was... peculiar, but I knew how to deal her. No false game of pretending to be friends to manipulate me and the rest of the Institute to not investigate her, no crazy evil schemes."

"Sounds like you _really_ need a drink", chuckled Kate and hit Kara's bottle lightly with her own.

Kara smiled as she nodded and took a drink. "I admit, I didn't expect to see you again... like this."

"I was wondering if I'd see you again at all", hummed Kate softly. "I had hoped so though."

"I... had hoped so too", agreed Kara, nodding slowly.

The two leaned in, closer and closer, not looking away from each other. Their lips only touched briefly before the moment was interrupted by someone calling for Kara from the party.

/break\

A kiss was by far not all Kate got and the warlock's ability to create portals came particularly handy here. She had asked Kara out for coffee. Then for lunch, dinner. It was nice to talk to someone not from the own city. They also ended up helping each other on a couple cases. By now, Kara seemed to feel rather at home at the High Warlock's place and, much to Kate's pleasure, Mary and Parker were taking rather well to the Shadowhunter. Then again, ever since Mary knew the truth and had been dragged into the Shadow World, she had been even more invested in Kate's life and happiness. Somehow, for Kate, Kara had come to mean happiness. Her attitude, her smiles, her embrace, they all made Kate _happy_ and helped her through this hard time like nothing else.

"I made pancakes! Time for breakfast, sleepy heads!"

"Why is the only vampire, aka the one who _can't taste stuff_ , the one cooking?", complained Parker.

"Because you all decided to sleep until like noon", commented Mary. "I got _bored_."

"You're the clan leader. How are you not busy?", asked Kara as she piled on pancakes.

Kate watched in amusement and with her eyebrows raised high as Kara piled more and more pancakes on. That woman had an impressive appetite. Getting herself a coffee, Kate sat down at the breakfast table, listening to her little family bickering. She couldn't believe she could have this, when Beth had 'died', she thought she had lost everything. Now that _Alice_ was there, breaking Kate's heart over and over again, she felt so lost. That in her own lostness, she had _found_ – found them, had found a new sister, a daughter and a loving girlfriend. It made her _truly happy_.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> So this was an insane amount of fun to write! I hope you guys enjoyed it. The idea, I've been hatching out earlier this year over on tumblr (come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
